Dress Making
by Luminaria2345
Summary: This is a parody of Cupcakes, my own version involving Rarity and Fluttershy.  When Fluttershy finds herself in an unusual situation, will she learn something she never knew about her best friend?  Short story.


**Dress Making**

"Come on Angel, eat up now, you don't want to go hungry." Fluttershy gently pushed the bowl of food she had carefully prepared towards her stubborn pet. Angel shook his head and turned up his nose.

"Please Angel, what about if I put in a few extra carrots?" The bunny opened one eye but still refused to eat. Fluttershy had been through this routine many times before. She walked over to the cupboard and got out the tastiest carrots she had bought from Applejack and laid them out next to the bowl.

"OK then, if you don't want to eat these delicious carrots, I'll just leave you alone." Fluttershy turned around began to slowly walk away. Before long she could hear the sound of Angel happily munching away. She smiled to herself. She was always so proud of her ways with animals. She recalled how she always had to look after Rarity's cat, Opal. She was almost as stubborn as Angel sometimes. Fluttershy stopped and turned to the clock. Speaking of Rarity, she remembered she was supposed to meet her at the spa this afternoon.

"I have to go meet Rarity, you behave now won't you Angel?" The little bunny snorted and curled up on a chair.

Fluttershy trotted down through the town, greeting ponies she met. She loved her weekly afternoon spa trips with Rarity. She enjoyed listening to Rarity's fashion stories and relaxing in the top spa treatments.

Crash.

"Oops! He he, sorry Fluttershy, I was bouncing along a bit too fast!" Fluttershy looked up to see Pinkie Pie had landed on top of her. She giggled.

"That's OK Pinkie Pie."

"Oh oh oh, you are on your way to meet Rarity aren't you! Have fun! I'm setting up this really funny prank on Rainbow! It is gonna be so funny!" She bounced off, giggling to herself. Fluttershy loved Pinkie Pie, even if she did appear to be quite insane sometimes.

She continued on her way to the spa. Upon entering she was greeted eagerly by Aloe and Lotus, the spa workers.

"Ah, good afternoon Fluttershy! A message from Rarity came for you, she just wanted to let you know she is running late, she has a lot of dresses to make from an order last night."

"OK, thank you Lotus. Is the spa open yet?"

Aloe grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and guided her over to the spa. "Yes, Fluttershy, we are very ready for you." Fluttershy appreciated the service, but was a little creeped out by the worker's excitement. Fluttershy stepped into the warm water. Her muscles relaxed and she closed her eyes as the steam drifted past her face. She took a deep breath in and coughed a little. A strange smell had wandered up her nostrils. She opened her eyes to see Aloe pouring some sort of pink liquid into the water.

"What is-"

"Oh don't worry Fluttershy, this is compliments of Rarity! She asked us to make it for you, I know it smells a little funny but it really moistens your coat and makes it sparkle!"

Fluttershy smiled. "That was very nice of her, I do like keeping my coat in top shape."

After Aloe had emptied the entire contents of the bottle in, Lotus came back in the room and whispered something to Aloe. Fluttershy didn't pay much attention, she knew it was rude to intrude in other pony's businesses. All the while she was breathing in this smell, and she was kind of getting used to it.

"Sweet dreams Fluttershy." Lotus and Aloe cantered out of the spa room.

"Wait, Lotus, what do you-" Fluttershy's vision blurred and her head felt heavy. She struggled to keep her eyelids up and the last thing she saw was the side of the spa pool before she hit her head and blacked out.

"….Aloe?" Slowly, Fluttershy started to come to.

"….Lotus?" Her head was pounding as Fluttershy struggled to remember what happened.

"Is anybody here?" Fluttershy tried to move but couldn't. She felt something cold and heavy around her neck. In the silence she could hear her heart beat getting faster. She recalled being at the spa, and the last words Lotus had uttered. Had she known this was going to happen? A faint smell still lingered in her nostrils. She froze as she heard a sound in the distance. It sounded likes hooves. It was getting closer. A small light at the end of the room blinded her. It was only a few seconds before the room was plummeted into darkness again.

"Hello?" Fluttershy squeaked.

"Fluttershy, darling, I'm so glad you could make it." She instantly recognized the voice as Rarity's.

"Rarity! I'm so glad you are here. I…I don't know what happened. One minute I was at the spa and the next I'm here in the darkness. Where are we?"

Fluttershy felt nervous. She couldn't actually see Rarity, even if see was only a few steps away from her.

"Don't be so upset Fluttershy, everything is quite alright, we are in Carousel Boutique. Perhaps I should turn some lights on, that would make it better shouldn't it?"

Fluttershy shuddered. Although this was the voice of one of her closest friends, there was something eerie in the atmosphere. The lights suddenly came on and Fluttershy had to flinch and close her eyes.

"Oh sorry darling that is a bit bright isn't it? Don't worry, you'll get used to it in a minute."

As Fluttershy struggled to open her eyes she could make out shapes she hadn't seen before. This didn't look like Carousel Boutique. Fluttershy shrieked in terror as she fully opened her eyes. She had never seen this part of Carousel Boutique before. Mannequins stood everywhere, but not the normal mannequins she was used to seeing. These mannequins looked like real ponies. Lots of them stood around the room, staring at Fluttershy with fixed eyes. Except they weren't alive. Some of their coats were so thin you could see the blood underneath aching to escape. Cuts and scars lined every single one. All colour faded from Fluttershy's face as she recognized ponies from Ponyville; Carrot Top, Lyra, even Big Macintosh. And Applejack had just thought he was on vacation. Not wanting to believe what she was seeing, she darted her eyes across the room. Along the back wall, strips of what looked like fabric from a distance were hung up in random arrangements. Except they weren't fabrics at all. A puddle of blood underneath the hangings was inviting drips from the above hides of ponies. On the wall nearby, cutie marks of all shapes and sizes were stuck up with the names of the ponies they originated from.

"Oh Fluttershy, is everything alright? You are looking ever so pale."

Fluttershy backed away from the mannequins staring at her but she couldn't move. A thick, metal collar attached to a loop on the ground held her firmly in place. Her heart raced as she looked around for Rarity. She emerged from behind a wardrobe.

"Oh these mannequins, so eager for new friends." She kicked out at them as she walked past, turning their gazes away from Fluttershy. "They just love making newcomers uncomfortable, they are quite mean really."

Fluttershy didn't know what to say. She was terrified at what she was seeing and confused. Why would Rarity tie her up and bring her down here?

"I am being so dreadfully rude aren't I? I should at least do the courtesy of telling you what is going on. You see my dear Fluttershy, fashion prices are really going up, beyond the stars you could even say. My sales, aren't at their best at the moment. And mannequins are an absolute essential for creating perfect dresses. So I figured it was oh so much cheaper to have some friends 'help' me out instead. It was really an added bonus, getting all this beautiful hides from them. And of course I couldn't forget their cutie marks, some have such unique designs."

Fluttershy's chest was heaving up and down heavily. She was scarred by what she was hearing and hoping it was all just a dream. She heard another noise from the corridor.

"We are the cutie mark crusaders…on a quest to find out who we are." A melodic voice drifted down into the room. Rarity rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie Belle my darling, please do keep it down, we have a visitor." The singing stopped, and was turned into cantering hooves and before long Sweetie Belle emerged into the room. She was wearing a long robe that was bright orange. Wings hung limply down the sides and purple strips dangled from all angles. Fluttershy's mouthed dropped open as she stared.

"You like it Fluttershy? I made it myself. Well…" She sniggered, "Scootaloo helped me a whole lot." An evil glance gathered in her eyes. Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to believe that Sweetie Belle had actually killed Scootaloo, her friend.

"I can understand this is a lot to take in Fluttershy but do keep up. It's nothing you've done darling, it's just, well, I'm a little low stocked on yellow, that's all."

Fluttershy started sweating. Surely her friend wouldn't do to her what had been done to all these other ponies. In panic, she found her voice.

"Rarity? W...w...what are you going to do to me?" Rarity was surprised that Fluttershy had managed to speak.

"Well isn't it obvious Fluttershy? Your coat is the most beautiful shade of yellow in all of Ponyville, perhaps in all of Equestria. I might even keep it for myself instead of selling it off when a make it into a dress."

Tears poured down Fluttershy's cheeks. She wanted to wake up, wake up from the worst nightmare she was having. Her coat was becoming damp with the sweat and tears. She pulled away from the collar but it was too strong.

"Oh Fluttershy please, you are making your coat all wet. Do you think I have extra time in between collecting materials to dry coats out?" Rarity trotted off and stuck her head into a cupboard. Opal pounced in the room, chasing a multi-coloured ball that had several strings of mane attached, and had partitions of cutie marks attached. Fluttershy felt like she was going to be sick. She wanted to shout out for help but she couldn't, she didn't even know if anyone would have a chance of hearing her.

Rarity came out the cupboard with a box. She wandered over to Fluttershy with it.

"Please Rarity. Don't do this. I have all my animal friends to look after. Ponies will wonder where I am. I…I thought we were friends." Fluttershy cried harder.

"Of course we are friends Fluttershy! That's why I was so glad when needed to restock on yellow. I can have you with me where ever I go!"

Rarity opened the box and pulled a scalpel out. As the blade glistened in the light Fluttershy screamed and backed as far away from Rarity as she could. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sweetie Belle, still dancing around and quietly singing to herself.

"Rarity…stop! You can't do this to me! You even bought innocent Sweetie Belle into this!" Fluttershy tugged as far as the collar would let her whilst Rarity just stood there waiting for Fluttershy to stop.

"Oh Fluttershy darling, struggling will only make the pain longer. It would be so much easier for the both of us if you just held still."

Fluttershy pulled desperately at the chain, unable to control her own hooves because of how much she was shaking.

"And Sweetie Belle? Oh well she was just as curious as a young filly of course." Upon hearing her name, Sweetie Belle bounded up.

"I'm even hoping this might earn me a cutie mark. I'm a special kind of designer." Sweetie Belle flopped Scootaloo's wings around.

"Isn't she just the sweetest Fluttershy? That is why I am so proud to call her my little sister. She will be a worthy successor to me." Sweetie Belle grinned and danced off.

Fluttershy heard a faint sound from the ceiling. It sounded like ponies talking.

"Oh I do hate to interrupt like this, but it seems I have clients. Do excuse me for a moment dear." Rarity trotted upstairs. Fluttershy started tugging at the chain again.

"Fluttershy, ain't any use trying to escape. That chain is sure strong." Sweetie Belle reappeared, swirling what looked like a pony's mane round her neck.

"Sweetie Belle, please, you have to convince Rarity to let me go. I can't die…please." Fluttershy gazed into the young filly's eyes. Sweetie Belle glanced around at the ponies and hides.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, this…this is just Rarity's business. It was unfortunate for you that your time is up but think about how happy Rarity will be. I can't tell you how exciting it felt dress making with Scootaloo. The blood dripping to the floor as I-"

"SWEETIE BELLE THAT'S ENOUGH!" Fluttershy cried out, panting heavily. She knew she couldn't escape, and this filly was no use to her. Before long she could hear Rarity coming down the stairs.

"Oh Fluttershy, you're looking a bit worse for wear. I'm pretty sure this will help."

Rarity dug through the box and pulled out a bottle containing pink liquid.

"I'm sure you recognize this. I had the girls at the spa use it to bring you in easier. Here, take a whiff." Rarity stuffed the bottle right under Fluttershy's nose and before long she become woozy. She remembered seeing Sweetie Belle and Rarity laughing before she blacked out again.

* * *

><p>"It sure is pretty big sis. No other design quite like it in Ponyville."<p>

"Isn't it just my little Sweetie Belle. Oh look, our donator seems to be coming back to us."

Fluttershy shook her head. The smell still lingered in her slightly and her vision hadn't quite yet focused. She tried to move but couldn't even lift a leg. She felt a pain in her right flank as the air blew against it. Fluttershy realized she was tied down. She looked around the room to find Rarity. She was holding up something, but she was too distant to see.

"Rarity…"

"Oh welcome back Fluttershy. I suppose you're wondering what I've got here. Let's just say, it really gives me the flutters."

As Rarity wandered closer, Fluttershy saw…her cutie mark. She looked down and screamed in horror. Her right flank was thinner than ever with just a small layer of skin holding back the blood. The pain shot through her as Sweetie Belle bumped into the sore patch.

"Rarity…no please stop! I'll do whatever you want, I won't tell anypony what I saw down here. I'll even help you pay for mannequins and fashion things! Please just don't kill me." Fluttershy wept hopelessly.

"Hmm, that is quite a tempting offer but Fluttershy darling, your hide is just too magnificent to give up. I suppose I could make the process a bit faster than I normally do for you, I have a lot of orders to do."

Rarity pulled out a sharp blade and clenched it between her teeth. As she approached Fluttershy, Fluttershy closed her eyes as the blade came down. She waited, but she didn't feel any pain. Perhaps Rarity had changed her mind. Slowly she opened her eyes. In front of her, Rarity stood with her gorgeous pink mane in her hooves.

"My mane!"

"Yes, it's beautiful isn't it Fluttershy? The strands are so much silkier than I thought they would be. Sweetie Belle, be a dear and take this to the supply closet."

"Sure thing big sis!" Sweetie Belle bounded off, playfully tugging the mane behind.

Rarity wandered around to the back of Fluttershy. "Your hair is so beautiful Fluttershy; I may need to use more than just a mane." Dread filtered through her. Rarity moved back to the dagger and picked it up, wandering back round to the back of her.

"Rarity, no, please, no!"

Rarity reared up, bringing the dagger down with an almighty force. Fluttershy's tail came clean off, accompanied with blood curling screams as blood splattered the wall behind her and the floor. The pain shot through Fluttershy and she couldn't take it. She screamed more and more. She had never felt pain like this before.

"Oh hush now darling, this hurts me more than it does you."

"Big sis, this is the noisiest pony we have ever had."

"I know Sweetie, but for this hide I reckon it's worth it. Be a dear and take her tail." Sweetie Belle immediately obeyed.

Rarity admired the blood stains on her coat.

"Such a pain to get these out, but I have to thoroughly wash of course, nopony can know my little secret."

Fluttershy's vision was blurring and she didn't even have the energy to cry out anymore. The pain was becoming unbearable, and she wanted all of it to end right now.

"Please Rarity…I loved you. You were…my closest girl…" Fluttershy edged the words from her mouth, worrying she wouldn't be able to be heard. Rarity glanced at Fluttershy with sorrowful eyes for a moment.

"I was?"

"Yes."

Rarity looked thoughtful. She walked up to Fluttershy and nuzzled her cheek.

"Goodbye dear friend." With an axe in her hoof, Rarity wandered to the back of Fluttershy. Fluttershy closed her eyes as Rarity swung her head up. All Fluttershy felt was the icy cold blade come down on the back of her neck, and she was gone.

Rarity dragged a heavy bucket full of water and soap to the floor. She started scrubbing the blood stains from her coat when Sweetie Belle came back down.

"Huh? Finished already?"

"Yes."

"But big sis, that was so quick. You usually spend much longer on them."

"Well Sweetie, sometimes there are things you just have to do…as a friend."

Sweetie Belle looked thoughtful. "As a friend…" she murmured to herself. She left Rarity to clean up and wandered to a board that was level with her height. Pinned upon were pictures of all the colts and fillies in Ponyville. She grabbed the pen that was lying on the floor next to it and drew a big cross through a picture of Applebloom that was pinned next to an already crossed out Scootaloo.

"As a friend…"


End file.
